


a soft day off

by jellijellai



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellijellai/pseuds/jellijellai
Summary: etho is tired and vintage beef is exhausted and sometimes you wanna hang out with your best friend in the mess that’s his base.
Relationships: Etho & VintageBeef
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	a soft day off

**Author's Note:**

> i’m so sorry i wrote this at like 2 am so everything is in lowercase, it’s my bad. please enjoy its very soft

beef skidded to a stop on the green grass as he found himself staring at etho’s base. the monstrosity. how do you even get into this thing?

he was here to just visit his friend and check in on etho’s llamas. this mess of colors barely stuck out from its surroundings and he’d already spent too much time getting here. he wasn’t turning back now, as he hoisted himself on a platform of orange concert covered with redstone and clambering his way up. cod what was this place?

he wandering the glass ceilings of ethos base looking for a way in when he spotted the ninja. as droppers and dispensers fires around him there was etho in the center of it all as he sat in the middle of a large circular room the walls made of sandstone and purple terra-cotta. he has a notebook open as he pushed the smaller buttons inside to adjust its tune. he fiddled with it, stopping at times to see how it sounded before thinking and resetting it. 

beef knocking on the brown glass of the ceiling as etho froze immediately and looked around before seeming content with the idea a dispenser made a strange noise and returning to his block. 

he knocked against causing etho to set down his block to take a look around only prompting beef to shout  
“UP HERE IDIOT!” etho seemed to look around before looking up to the glass that was creeping and crawling with vibes and moss to find his friend, stuck on his ceiling. he seemed to chuckle to himself as he motioned towards an open door way of the room beef could slip through. beef grumbled at how trivially easy it was to get inside as he ascended the cramped staircase that was built to be a mock up of the outside, with light blue wool, it’s edges fraying, and quartz clouds. there were little brick planers with even littler plants beef had to walk past. they were awful cute though. at the top was etho who’d set down his things to greet beef.

“awful impressed you managed to sneak up on a ninja.” he teased looking back up to the glass ceiling.   
“wasn’t hard with the mess of the base you have.”   
“hey!” the two chuckled at this.   
“what are you doing anyways?” beef traced his hand over the sandstone textured wall with, melons? peeking through. beef stopped at a module a shulker box being filled with items, it was really organized, so neat and tidy. a simple box for fast easy access for things he needed.  
“i was restocking my enderchest.” etho explained following beef as he watched the shulker box load up. the two kinda watched it stock up for awhile as beef wandered the room taking all the sights in. etho making brief explanations at everything. beef made his way to the center of the room where there were small stacks of notebooks being piled up. all of them with their comparents open.  
“oh! i’m working on a new song.” etho explained picking up a noteblock. beef stared at it oddly. it’d been awhile since he’d use of those, kinda embarrassing he ran his own music shop.   
“cool. cool.” he said quickly as he realized he hadn’t said anything yet. etho laughed at this.   
“yeah i’ve been working on these things more.” he plopped himself on the floor to continue where he had left off.   
“what brings you over to the jungle anyways?” etho didn’t look up from his block  
“can’t a man visit his best friend?” they chuckled softly.   
“you know there was something you came for.”  
“me? i’m just an innocent man i haven’t stolen anything.”

and to this etho raised an eyebrow before his face soften, definitely into a smirk.  
“yet.”   
“yet.” beef echoed before sitting next to etho. he looked up to the moss covered windows the sunlight peeking through the plants.

and that’s what their day was really. it was a nice day off for the both of them. etho’s body ached from collecting for sneak-e-es and beef was ready to take a break from his cyberpunk city. as etho pushed the buttons on his noteblock and beef who was now laying on the wood floor as his knees hung over the edge. as the two made witty banter only for it always to return to the systematic clicking of the droppers. and they didn’t mind, they didn’t need to talk to get each other. sitting to hear a cart run past on a cart, to hear the wind whistle through the building like a quiet whisper and sitting to just hang out. they really missed the hermitcraft server.

**Author's Note:**

> expect me to be posting more of my writing. you can find me on twt as @jjellai. posting my hermitcraft mob au as any writing here. i mainly write etho because i care him QWQ


End file.
